This new carnation cultivar originated as a seedling of a hybrid developed by us in 1984 at our nursery at San Remo, Italy by crossing two varieties of standard carnations selected from our collection of breeding plants maintained at our San Remo nursery for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected for propagation because of its very nice light pink coloration, its very full blooms having many clear pink petals, its strong and vigorous growth habit, and its profuse production of blooms. Asexual propagation of this selected seedling was done by us and under our direction, at our San Remo nursery, with such satisfactory results that we directed propagation of this new plant be continued from generation to generation by cuttings of successive generations until we were satisfied that the novel characteristics of this new plant would be retained from generation to generation and so that its homogeneity would be assured.
This new standard carnation is now being propagated on a commercial scale by Establissements Barberet et Blanc, at Laboratoire de Physiologie Vegetale, 83250 La Londe-Les Maures, France.